You Can't Keep Me Away
by Miss. Silver Star
Summary: Takes place two and a half years after OOTP. Voldemort is gone and Hermione may have found a way to bring Sirius back from the Veil. Will it work? Will he be the same? What happened to him why he was there?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**** All things familiar belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**You Can't Keep Me Away.**

**Prologue**

The war ended in June. It has been over for about six months now and somehow we all made it out alive. Of course we each have our scars, some more than others. Some physical, some emotional, but we made it through.

Percy came back stating how big of a prat he had been. He said by the time he realized he was wrong the ministry was too for gone, and it was too dangerous to get out. Molly and Arthur welcomed him back with open arms after he explained everything. However, his brothers and sister were different. After an extreme amount of groveling and being a test subject for Fred and George, they welcomed him back.

The rest of the Weasleys were fine. Fred and George are a bit more mature. They are living in a flat over their outrageously popular joke shop. Bill and Charlie decided to stay close to their family and moved into a flat in London together. Ron had gotten up the courage to tell me he fancied me. Ginny is ecstatic that her and Harry are together, finally. Also Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are as happy as can be that their family, and extended family, made it out alive.

Harry wised up about matters of the heart and discovered that he loved Ginny and couldn't live without her. They are now all but engaged, and both are extremely happy. Ginny still lives at the Burrow, while Harry, Ron and I live with Remus, and which ever member of the Order is staying there at the time, at Grimmauld Place.

The Order is still mostly intact. We lost a few of the lower members. We almost lost Snape when his true loyalties were reveled. It took him about five months to heal the he was moved to the safe house with us.

Dumbeldore made the three of us go into hiding around midway through our sixth year. We were hidden under the Fidelius charm in a small cabin somewhere near Hawick. Voldemort made it his personal mission to destroy me and Ron as well as Harry after we defied him publicly In Hogsmeade. We would have stayed the whole year, but the Slytherins were getting more and more violent toward us. Seeing how we could not prove anything, or who was doing it, Dumbledore moved us to a safe house. Besides we had more important thing to worry about.

As for jobs. Ron works as an Auror. He is one of their top strategists. He is now putting all those years of Wizards Chess to good use. Harry, now that the curse on the DADA position is broken, is Hogwarts newest, and youngest, Professor. As for me. Well, growing up around Harry and Ron you tend to learn a few healing spell. I found out not only was I good at them, but I love healing. Now I almost finished with my official training. When thats over I will be working part-time at St. Mungo's and be on call when ever Madam Pomfrey needs me at Hogwarts, or the Order needs me here.

**AN: Just a short prologue for you. As soon as I can figure out how to add a chapter I will upload the first chapter****. Also, I am looking for a beta, so until then please over look my mistakes.**


	2. Finding A Way

**Chapter I: Finding a way.**

"Yes!" I can't believe it! I finally did it! After almost two and a half years I finally found a way to bring him back. I have to tell Remus and Dumbledore.

"What?" Harry asks from across the library at Grimmauld Place where he and Ron are playing chess.

"Oh... ha, nothing. Where is Remus?" Oh I have to tell him. He'll be so happy. I can't wait to tell Harry!

"In the kitchen with Mum last I seen. Why?" Ron said, giving me that look again. Brilliant. I don't even Know why. He has been like that for a few weeks now. He doesn't suspect what I'm trying to do, I have been too secretive. The only reason Remus and Dumbledore know is because I needed help acquiring books.

"I need to talk to him." I told him as I crossed the room and went out the door, before he could respond. Although that didn't stop him from commenting to Harry "She's spending an awful lot of time with Remus. I wonder..."

What he is wondering I don't particulary care at the moment, I need to talk to Remus. My thoughts are on my getting to the kitchen and whats to come and nearly trip over the blasted troll's leg in the front entrance. Someone really needs to get rid of that blasted thing.

I burst into the kitchen to find Remus discussing something with Moody. I stanf there for a moment, I don;t want to interrupt but I don't want to wait either. My excitement is too much I can't wait. "Remus!"

"Yes Hermione what is it?" He asks

"She looks like you do when there is chocolate in the vicinity, Remus." Tonks states from where her and Kingsly are discussing new recruits at the academy.

"I've found a way! It was right in front of me all along, I was just too daft to see it but it was there." I say all in a rush, because I am so excited.

Remus looks at me and I can see the hope and weariness mixed in his eyes. " 'Mione are you certain? I don't want you to get your hopes up..."

" I know, but I'm positive it will work. I need to talk to Dumbledore. Will you take me? You know Harry, Ron and I still have to have at least one guard with us. Since this involves you...?"

"Yes, yes of course." He said excitedly. "Let me get our coats, then we'll leave."

"What ya up to there lass?" Moody asks and gives me a suspicious look. He has gotten better about trusting me and Harry, but not Ron. I don't understand it but thats Moody, I guess.

"It's nothing bad Moody." I say

"Well I know that lass. Humph. I would say you don't have it in you to do anything bad, but thats not true is it?", replied Moody with a smirk. "You just have a habit of doing bad things for the right reasons."

"Oh honestly Alaster! Everything always turned out alright." I reply with a smile.\

"Lets go." Remus said coming back into the room. "Do you need anything else?" He asks helping me into my coat.

"No, I have everything" I say as we walk out the door. As he steps onto the stoop I take hold of his waist to apperate. "I hate sidelong."

"I know, you say that every time." He said chuckling as we start walking to the castle. "Before you say it, I know you can apperate yourself. However, you know the rules."

"Yes, I know. Ron, Harry, and I need a babysitter every time we go out. We must sidelong to arrive at the same time, and CONSTANT VIGILANCE . Until such time that most the danger has past, the Death Eater's trials are over and/or the press coverage on 'The Glorious Three', or whatever ridiculous name they are calling us week, calms a bit. Did I forget anything?" I look over at Remus after my rant to find him trying and failing to hid his mirth.

"Well, one: we are not babysitters, we are your guard." He stated amused. I snorted. "Two, Moody is right, constant vigilance is best. Finally," he looks at me with a big smile, "you three are Merlin's Mercenaries this week."

"I like The Golden Trio best I believe." Dumbledore states as we reach the door, twinkling full blast. "You three were christened that first, that is only my opinion. However, I do believe you two did not come here to talk about you names. What can I help you with?"

"Well, Professor," I said,"I think I may have found a way to bring Sirius back."

"Well , why don't we go up to my office so we may discuss what you have discovered." Dumbledore said while leading the way to his office.

**AN:** **Well here is the first chapter. It isn't much but its a start. I'm hoping to be able to post a chapter a week.**


	3. A Plan Reveled

**Chapter II: A Plan Reveled.**

It seemed to take forever to reach his office, and when we got I couldn't hold it in any longer. "It was all there hidden in plain sight and completely logical. Thats why it has been so hard to find. The solution is so simple no one could figure it out. Well, that and it seems too easy. I didn't think it would work at first, but the more I read the more..."

"Hermione." I heard someone say. I look up to find two very amused wizards looking at me. Its then I realize I have been pacing and ranting. "Oh, right, sorry." I say as I go to take a seat. Dumbledore walks to set behind his desk while Remus sets to my right.

"Now my dear, what is this completely-logical-all-to-easy simple solution you have found?" Dumbledore asks his eyes twinkling and filled with mirth and curiosity.

"We make a trade." I state simply. I almost burst out laughing at Remus and Albus' twin looks of bafflement.

"Hermione," Remus starts, "I don't understand. Bellatrix is the one who sent him there, and, well, she is dead. He didn't comeback then, so what makes you think it will now."

"Also my dear," says Albus, "we do not know if he will be alive are not."

"He is though. The curse Bellatrix sent at him was red. It was a stunner." I looked at Remus because I knew he was about to interrupt, and continued before he could say anything. "I looked at your memories many times Remus. She was hiding and wanted to give him, 'a promise of thins to come', as she said."

"She said? Hermione, you've TALKED to HER?! When? How? Did you go by yourself?", He turned and looked at Dumbledore, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes my boy, I did. I was the one who took her." He held up his hand to stop Remus from speaking and looked at me. "Now, why don't you continue with you explanation Hermione."

"Right. She only wanted to show him she could best him. She wanted to kill him later, I believe her exact words were, 'slowly and painfully. I didn't have time then, so I planed to show him I was a better Black than he could ever be. Worked out better than I planed.' So she only sent a stunner at Sirius. He fell into the Veil. He fell in alive. So he will come out alive."

I had started pacing again when I continued my rant, and gesturing even more wildly . I don't even remember standing up.

"How do you even know that if we send Bellatrix through, that Sirius will come out?" Remus asked.

"I don't.", I stated

"WHAT? I thought you knew for certain! Hermione if you were not certain, why get our hopes up?" Remus says starting to look heart broken.

"Remus calm down and let her finish. I'm certain there is an explanation to be had. Please continue Miss Granger."

"Right Professor. As I was saying. I don't know what would happen if we send Bellatrix through."

I start pacing again and continue to explain. "You must realize what I discovered about the runes on the Arch. They link the Arch, and the Veil itself, to the ministry records. Specifically those pertaining to law and law enforcement."

"The Veil is The Veil of Death. It was a gift from Death himself to help pass judgement. If the party was guilty they were kept while the innocent was cast back out."

"Why didn't it spit Sirius out them? He was innocent of the charges held against him."

"That is where the arch comes in Remus. That was created to tie the Veil to the Ministry's sense on justice. That way it wouldn't spit out who MOM thought was guilty. For instance when the Ministry thought I had kidnapped Harry, Ron and Severus", here they both chuckled, "it didn't matter that I didn't, the Ministry thought I did. Thus the Veil would have kept me."

"Why didn't the Veil release Sirius when the charges were against him were dropped?" Remus asked.

"They were not dropped completely, my boy. Merely shifted to Mr. Pettigrew." Stated Dumbledore understanding shining in his eyes.

"Exactly! So we trade. The guilt Petter Pettigrew for the innocent Sirius Black. Like I said it was under our noses the whole time. I just don't know why it took me so long to figure it out."

"Do you think it will work? Could we get Sirius back?" Remus looks at me then Dumbledore. "Do you think it will work sir?"

"It very well may Remus. I'll need to contact Kingsley. I'll be just a moment."

As Dumbledore goes to make the floo call I retake my seat and look over at Remus. He looks like he is deep in thought, so I turn away. I hope it works. It would mean so much to so many people. I can only imagine what Severus would think. I snort at that.

"What?" asks Remus.

"Just thinking about what Severus' reaction would be." I state and we both chuckle at that.

Just then Dumbledore returns. "He will have the arrangements made for noon tomorrow. I suggest you go home and rest. Tomorrow will no doubt be a big day."

I rise to leave when Dumblebore touches my shoulder to stop me. I turn back around as Remus walks through the door.

"Don't worry my dear. I told you once 'If anyone could do this. It would be you.' I stand by that. Now go home and get some rest. I'll see you two tomorrow at noon."

"Thank you sir." Remus and I head down the stairs and through the castle in silence.

"He's right 'Mione. If anyone could do it, it would be you, and you did." Remus states after we reach the gate. "I have faith in you." He says hugging me.

"Lets go home." I said right before I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube.


	4. Meeting A Mouse

**Chapter III: Meeting A Mouse.  
**

After we arrived I was in a daze and didn't want to talk to anyone, so I went to my room. Thats where I still am, trying to sleep. 'Great its now two in the morning. I think I'll try some chamomile tea. I just hope I wake no one.'

I get out of bed and head down to the kitchen, being as quite as possible. I helps that Severus taught Harry, Ron, and myself a few of his techniques. I chuckle softly as I enter the kitchen.

"What, pray tell, do you find so amusing Miss. Granger?"

"Damn it Severus!" I say after I jumped about a foot in the air. "Are you trying to give me heart failure? What were you doing siting in the dark anyway?"

Chuckling he said, "No to the heart failure. Although it was amusing to see you try to see you start. However, I do believe I ask you a question Miss. Granger."

"Oh stop with the Miss. Granger, Severus." I say glaring at him a bit. He lived with us about a year in close confines, he also spends a majority of his time here. "Honestly, I thought you were over that. As to what I found so amusing. I was merely thinking about our Lurking 101 classes with Shadow Man." I smile brightly at him. He scowls.

"I do believe I told you three never to call me that again." He sneers.

"Yes you did, many times in fact. We just never listen."

"Obviously." He says in his fear-me potion master's voice.

"Come now Severus. You gave us such lovely nicknames, we just decided to return the favor. Besides it went so well with what you were teaching us." I state chuckling a bit. "Anyway, I came down for a cup of tea."

"I thought as much." He says as he hands me a mug. "You went to speak to Albus today. I assume you are going to test you theory tomorrow."

"Yes," I pause to take a drink of tea before looking up to continue, "although I haven't told them everything. Just the basics, not the part we thought of before."

He looks me in the eye an states with certainty. "I believe that was wise Hermione. You are the only one that can do it."

"I know, and I can't believe it took me that long to find out the key getting him back." I take another sip of tea and look up with wide eyes. "You drugged my tea!"

"Yes I did." He is smirking at me. Great! First he drugs me, the he smirks. "I knew you would not be able to sleep tonight, so the is a mild sleeping potion in your tea. Come now", he helps me up and starts toward my room, "you need your rest. I will ware off in six hours. Plenty of time to get ready for your meetings."

He helps me into bed when we reach my room. "I'll get you back for this Severus."

"No doubt you can try. Whether or not you succeed is an entirely different matter." He said amusedly. "Goodnight, and good luck tomorrow."

Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning it was a little after nine. I got up, showered and dressed, then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Hermione. Sit and I'll get you a plate."

"No thank you Molly. I'll just have a cup of tea." because that is all I can handle right this morning.

"You need to eat something 'Mione. You don't want to faint do you?" Remus says as I sit down. "Molly fix her a plate."

"You are looking a bit peaky dear. Are you felling well?"

"Yes Molly I'm felling well." Just nervous beyond belief. Wonderful, now she is looking at me like she does Remus the day of the full moon. She is about to send me back to bed. Just what I need. Note the sarcasim. "I'll just eat, then go to library to read. Honest I'm fine."

After see walks away I look at Remus and ask, "Do I really look that bad?"

"To Molly, yes. However, I know that you are just nervous. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I hope so." I don't know how everyone would take it if its not.

I finished breakfast listening to the conversations around me. Everyone started drifting in about the time I was halfway through eating. Then headed to the library.

When I got there I looked around for a book to keep my mind off the task at hand. I found a book titled "Merlin: Fact and Fantasy" that looked promising. Turning around I dropped the book and jumped.

"You need to stop doing that Severus! I thought I was alone, and how long were you standing there? Never mind. What I really want to know I why you drugged me last night?"

"That is what I came to talk to you about. Hermione, you know as well as I do that you would not have slept last night without it. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I just don't like the fact that you laced my tea." I say as we make our way to the lounge chairs. "Are you going to sit?"

"No, I just came to explain about last night." He turned and walked to the door, when he got there he turned and said, "All will be well. You know what has to be done and that you are worthy to do it. Just remember that and all will be well." He opened the door, "I will see you tonight." and with that he was gone. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

A few hours later Remus came up with a plate of sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice. He placed them on the table, sat down across from me and said, "You need to eat. When you finish we will floo to the Ministry."

"What about you? Are you going to eat?" I asks as I take a bite of my sandwich. I know he will not let me get away with not eating.

"I already ate. I told Molly I would make you a few sandwiches," I eyed the plate, it looked as if it had about fifteen on it. He held up his hands and continued, "Kreacher beat me to it."

He sat there and watched as I ate a sandwich and a half, the drunk the all the pumpkin juice. When I was done I called Kreacher, thanked him and told him to see if Harry and Ron wanted the rest. With that Remus and I left for the ministry.

When we reached the ministry not many people we there, having left for lunch. We said nothing as we went through security and down the to the Department of Mysteries. "I haven't been here since that night."

"I have. Once. I almost through myself in. Thinking that I could waltz through the Veil and bring him back." Remus says looking sad. He looked at me and brightened a bit, "Now we may be able to."

"Yes." I just hope I don't forget anything.

As we step off the elevator Albus is there to meet us. "Right on time you two. Follow me." We continued on our way silently to anxious to talk. When we reached the entrance to the Veil room Albus turned to speak to us again, "As you both know Pettigrew is in that room. Keep your head and do nothing rash."

"Yes Sir." We both answered before being allowed into the room.

When we entered the first thing we noticed was the Veil. The second was a sniveling Petter Pettigrew. "Y-you c-can't do th-this to me. P-p-please. Moony. You c-can't let..."

"Can't let them what Pettigrew? Show you more mercy than you deserve? I would have them do a lot worse! I could do a lot worse! Why do you think no one will leave me in a room alone with you Pettigrew? They know I would tear you limb from limb with my bear hands! And thats before I let Moony out to play!" Remus growled out. When he turned around I could see amber starting to shine through the blue in his eyes.

"Remus," I say soothingly placing my hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes, "calm down. He isn't worth it."

He looks back over at Peter. Who starts simpering and we both see the same thing. Remus is getting even more up set, and Moony is starting to come through.

"Hermione you need to calm him down. You are the only one who can." Kingsley states matter of factly.

I can see the Unspeakable and Auror are starting to get nervous. Poor guys, they are only here because they have to be. However their nervousness is doing nothing to alleviate the situation, so I have to act soon.

"Moony look at me. Calm down. I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. Remember you got there on time. I'm fine. Please calm down." He starts to look over at Peter, but I turn his face back to me. "Moony, look at me, check over me yourself." I say as I tilt my head to the side and look him in the eyes.

I stay still as he sticks his head in the crook of my neck and sniffs. "You are nervous Pup. Afraid I'll bite you?" Moony rasps out and chuckles a bit as he bears his teeth. I smile at him as Peter and the two ministry workers look nervous. At least they have the good sense to keep quiet. He then he proceeded to check me over to see if I am well. When he finishes he looks me in the eye and says, "Thanks Pup, and don't be nervous you will do well." He leans in and whispers in my ear, "I will do my best to keep him calm when it happens."

I gasp as he straitens back up. He just chuckles, taps my temple, and simply states "You can't hid anything from me." With that his eyes turn blue again and Remus is back. " He said your nervous. He also keeps telling me that you will be fine."

I look turn to look at Albus, then Kingsley. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Very well Hermione what needs to be done?" Kingsley asks.

"First you need to turn Pettigrew over to me. I have to be the one to do this." I say. " Its the only way."

"Alright." He said

"Minister you can't do that" The unnamed Auror says at the same time Peter yells "NO! You ca..." I look over to see Albus pocketing his wand and snickered.

"Auror Jones it is my decision." Kingsley states authoritatively, then continues, " I Kingsley Shackelbot, Minister of Magic, turn custody of one Peter Pettigrew over to Hermione Jane Granger." There was a flash of light to let us know it was official.

"Thanks Kings." I say as I take Peter and make my way to the Veil.

When we reach it I take a deep breath as stat with as much authority as I can. "I, Hermione Jane Granger, have in my custody, Peter Pettigrew. He is guily of the crimes Sirius Orion Black is being held for. The murder of Lily and James Potter, attempted murder of Harrison James Potter, and the murder of 13 muggles. I am here to inprision the guilty and release the innocent." The Veil gave a flutter to acknowledge my statement, and to give accent. With that I grasped Peter's arm tighter and stepped into the Veil.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, my Internet has been down, but you get a longer post. However I did leave you with a cliffy. I will update as soon as I can. ;)**

_****Now character explanations:**_

***I know Snape is a bit out of character, but that is my reasoning. After he realized his mistake he had to act a certain way for about 16 years. Then he was thrown into the safe house with the trio. Where they, mainly Hermione, helped him heal and took care of him without wanting anything in return. Unlike everyone else. So he loosened up around them, but not so much with the rest of the Order.**

****Peter tried to kill Hermione and almost succeeded. Thats why he is so upset with Peter, along with the obvious. Also, after Harry lost Sirius and Hermione lost her parents, Remus took them in and Moony took them as his Pups. He ended up embracing Moony after he saved both Harry and Hermione on a full when he was not able to receive his Wolfsbane. So in werewolf form with Moony in control he saved them from Death Eaters, because he felt that they were in danger. This is the my version of The Moony Universe.**

**P.S. Thank You to my two reviewers!**

**Tracy-FromNewsround and Karma's Slave. **

**Thank you and I send both of you Siriusly good hugs! Lol ;)**


	5. Through the Looking Glass

**What lies Beyond**

**Out side the veil:**

"No! How could she? She knew I... we talked about this..." Remus started yelling, his eyes flashing from blue to amber rapidly. He started to what seemed like argue with himself, well the wolf in him. It was as if he was as if Moony was trying to calm Remus down.

"Remus you said yourself That Moony keeps telling you to calm down correct?" Albus asks.

"Yes, he seems to know what she is doing and that she will be ok." Remus answers.

"Has he ever been wrong?"

"No. He could be this..." His eyes flash amber. "I guess I'll have to wait and see if he is right."

**On the other side of the Veil:**

"W-w-what just h-happen..." Peter trailed off as a faceless being who radiated power floated to us.

"Hermione Jane Granger Lupin." It states looking over at Peter, its gaze unnerving the man even more. "We have been waiting for you."

"I came to trade..."

"The rat for the dog. We know." It states looking back at me.

"How?" I ask ignoring the whimpers from Peter.

"We know everything. When you die you are shown everything that is, was and will be. We are what shows you that. Follow me." With that it turns to walk through a bright light.

I move to follow, but remember 'don't go into the light'. I go anyway. It turned out to be a doorway into a completely white hallway lined with doors. They're also more of the...things walking around. When Peter and I catch up to our guide, I ask, "So you now everything? All the secrets of the universe?"

"Yes."

Like The Doctor.

"Yes like your Doctor Who. He was based on us. Someone who come here but was revived before we could send them through. His knowledge is ours nothing else. Here we are." It said stopping at a door and turning to look me in the eye as best it could. "You know what to do Miss. Lupin."

"Yes." I say.

"You do realize what this means for you. You will be responsible for him. He will be yours. You will be bound to him. You will be his if he choses, if not, than you will fell the lose. He will be your other half, but you may not be his. You are giving up a part of yourself for him, a part of your soul. So that he may live again. You will be giving up possible future and happiness for him. Are you sure you want that?"

Taking a deep breath I begin what could be one of the most important phrases of my life.

"I, Madam Hermione Jane Granger of the House of Lupin, do hereby turn custody of Peter Pettigrew over to the keepers of the Veil. In exchange for Lord Sirius Orion Viscount of the House of Black who is innocent of all charges. I come of my own free will, and give of myself to free him and bring him with me back through the Veil."

With that a golden light surrounds me, then shoots off down the hallway to find Sirius. When it finds him I fell it, because now I can fell him. Which causes me to gasp.

"It is completed now. Peter Pettigrew, you are now ours. Into your cell." With that he disappears. "Now come we must get your being.

**Somewhere in the Veil.**

I've been watching my life over and over since I have been here. However long that has been. I've seen all the good and bad I have done, and the numerous stupid, idiotic, and dangerous things as well.

"I guess Snape had a right to hate me." I say, but I know no one will hear me.

At least it isn't as bad as Azkaban. No Dementors. Nothing but my memories... I was an arse to Snape.

I left Moony again. I finally get one of my best mates back and I leave him again. He is strong though. I just hope he is strong enough to survive that again. I hope he lets someone in. Someone who will help him heal and teach him to live again. Someone to show him that being a werewolf is not all he is, he so much more.

And Harry, poor Harry. He had all this forced upon him and had to grow up so fast. The I come along and treated him a bit like James, because I didn't know how to be the parental figure he needed me to be. That frightened me more than the Dementors. I tried though, I just wish I had done better by him.

He was so strong. He was a powerful wizard, stronger than Voldemort. If Harry had the knowledge and knew how to use it, he could have beaten him at fifteen. Hell, he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at that age. He will win. He has his friends who have been with him through so much. He'll make it.

Then there's Ron. He was a bit like me, poor guy. The temper,immaturity, the ability not to see what is right in front of him, to see how blessed he really is. He was couragous though, loyal, great at strategy (no one could beat him at chess) and would do anything for those he cares about. I wonder if he ever had the courage to tell Hermione how he felt? Poor guy, everyone could see but her.

Now there was a bird. Scary as hell when she was mad, but fun to get riled up. She was powerful too, all of them were, but she was the most powerful witch I have ever seen. And with her knowledge, she is up there with Dumbledore. I believe she could do anything she sets her mind to. No doubt she will be the youngest Minister of Magic in history. Probably the beast as well. Equal rights for everyone. I would love to see that.

All of a sudden I was enveloped by a white light that warmed him head to toe. It then disappeared into my chest and knocked me flat on his back.

"What the hell was that?" I said while standing back up. " And why do I feel giddy?"I started looking for what could have caused the light. Muttering under my breath he began pacing trying to think of what could have caused it.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts pacing that I didn't notice a portion of the wall move.

"Nothing like that has ever happened before. Was it suppose to do something to me?" I said louder. "I guess I do feel a bit different. Do I look different?"

I heard chuckling and spun around to see an ethereal figure encased by a brilliant white light. "Are you who I have been waiting for?" I asked, the figure nodded.

I took a deep breath, "Are you an angel?" The figure shook its head. Right, I knew that. I've done too many stupid things in my life for you to be an angel, but maybe...

"Are you taking me to Heaven?" Again the figure shook its head. "Right." I said looking down feeling guilty for leaving everyone and resining to my fate.

**Hermione's Point of View**

I reach where I know Sirius is and open the door, and find him pacing and muttering to himself. As I was about to make my presence known he starts talking.

"Nothing like that has ever happened before. Was it suppose to do something to me? I guess I do feel a bit different. He said, I had to smile at how cute it was. "Do I look different?"

I had to laugh at that, still worried about his looks. He spun around to look at me then and starts asking questions.

"Are you who I"m waiting for?" I nod.

"Are you an angel?" I shake my head and almost snorted, me and angel! I could feel his saddness, then his hope.

"Are you taking me to Heaven?" I shook my head again. "Right." he said looking down. I could feel his despair an guilt. He thinks he is going to Hell! Goodness I have to say something, but I want to cry because I'm here to take him...

"Home." That was all I could say. He snapped his head up to look at me confusion written all over his face and pulsing through the bond with a little hope mixed in. (I'll be glad when the bond settles and we get out of here. It will not be as strong then.)

"I'm taking you home." I said walk toward him. "We miss you. Everyone does. Well, not Severus, but he is resigned to the fact."

"His eyes widened. "Hermione? Is... is that you?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"Yes." I said reaching out my hand. " I'm here to take you home."

He looked at my hand back at me , then my hand again. He looked almost as if he didn't want to touch it. I could feel his disbelief and realized he thought I was not real.

"I assure you I am real. I'm sure if you imagined a woman or an angel she would not look like me." I said smiling even though that bit of joking hurt me. "Now come on. I know some people who would love to see you."

He took my hand and looked at me stunned. " But how? How are you here? Why are you here?"

"To get you." I tell him as I take him back through the hall ways to the faceless creature. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

He didn't say anything until we were almost to it. "What do you mean so long? How long have I been gone?" I didn't say anything. He stopped us, looked at me and asked "How long? Please tell me Hermione."

"Two and a half years. You have been dead for two and a half years." I say looking at him. "Well, not dead obviously, but here."

"Two and a half years." he said looking down. He snapped his head up, "What is happening? What is going on out there? With the war. You have to tell me..."

"Sirius."

"Is everyone okay? Have we lost anyone?..."

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"Its over. The war is over. We won." I say smiling at him.

"Harry..."

"Beat Tom, and is fine. Come on lets go home so you can see everyone." I said starting to walk again.

"You found him." The Guardian of the Veil says as we approach. "I took care of the other one."

"Thank you, for everything. May we leave now?"

"Follow me." With that the Guardian started walking back to the doorway to the Veil. When we reached the room it said, "Part with peace, and tell only what you must" Then started saying something in an ancient, long forgotten language.

"Hermione," Sirius said looking at me, "Tom is Voldemort correct?"

"Yes." I say, "Tom Marvolo Riddle was his birth name. If you rearrange the letters it spells I am Lord Voldemort. He had his muggle fathers name. Thats why he changed it."

"You can leave now." The Guardian said. And with that we steped back into the land of the living.

**AN:** I am so sorry it took so long to update! First the holidays, then my computer messed up. Things have finaly calmed down and I was able to get this chapter from my notebook onto the computer.

I would like to know what you think, about my fic. I have no clue except for my three reviewers. Thank you Groowly, Karma's Slave, and Tracy-FromNewsround.

If you love it or hate it let me know.


	6. Life After Death

**Hermione's Point of View:**

As I step through I feel a rush of wind and feel like I'm being pulled through a vortex of some kind. When I land I feel the bond solidify.

It took maybe a split second but it felt longer as a white light encased us. I could see a bit of gold and silver as well. Just as quickly as it, started it ended. Hmm now I'm feeling a little bit dizzy.

When I looked around I saw a smug Dumbledore, two ministry workers who looked as if they've seen a ghost, and Sirius looking around is disbelief. Remus looked astonished to see Sirius, angry about me not telling him what I had to do, and worried I might keel over at any moment. Kingsly just looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth. So I told him.

"Kings, you look like a fish." Kingsley snaps his mouth shut. I hear Albus chuckle and see Remus give a small smile.

"But you...here...the notification...how?" Kingsley asked.

"Simple." I state. "I went there stated I was exchanging Peter for Sirius, done that, then left."

"The notification...it said." Kingsley stopped to clear his throat, " It stated that you died."

I look around at the horror on everyones faces, and seen the pain and anguish on Remus'. I look him in the eye and say, "Maybe thats because I did." Great now I'm feeling light headed as well.

"What?!" Say Sirius and Remus together.

"You had to die first?" Remus said in a strangled shout.

At the same time Sirius whispers so low I almost didn't hear him, "You died to rescue me."

I looked up and stated "Yes, I died." Then everything went black.

**Outside the Veil (Kingsley's Point of View):**

Remus is pacing back and forth across the dais muttering to himself with his eyes flashing between blue and amber. Everyone else is setting in chairs Dumbledore has conjured. Ms. Leth and Mr. Manthus look as though if they had not sat down they would have fallen. Albus was being Albus sitting there eyes twinkling sucking on a lemon drop.

"She...She just walked...walked right in." Ms. Leth crocked out.

"I", Mr. Manthus started a bit shakily. He cleared his throat and continued, "I've seen a lot of things, a lot of bad thing, in my time but her." He shakes his head and looks down,"she just walked right in. She didn't know what could happen. She was so resigned and excepting, I've never seen anything like that." He looks up suddenly. "She could die. She could willingly die for the possibility of bring someone back."

"She did." We all look at Remus startled by what he said and see amber eyes looking at us. "She is dead."

"What?" I say "You don't know that she could still be..." I trail off as a piece of parchment suddenly appears in front of Albus and I. It had the Order seal and and I knew that it was the notification sent when an Order member was seriously injured or dead. It stated that Hermione was indeed dead. I look at Albus the back to Remus.

"Don't question me about my pups." Mooney states.

All of a sudden was a whooshing sound followed by a strong gust of wind. Everyone looked toward the Veil. Hermione and Sirius appear out of nowhere. There was a flash of light that disappeared into them..

I stared at them. She's alive...and has Sirius. I can't believe this. I try to say that but I can't. I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"Kings, you look like a fish." Hermione says.

I close my mouth and hear Albus chuckling. I can't believe it though. I recived the Order notification and it is never wrong. She's here...but she's dead... the notification never lies. I try to say as much but all that come is, "But you...here...notification." I manage to get out a question though "How?"

She shrugs her shoulders"Simple. I went there stated I was exchanging Peter for Sirius, Done that then left."

Simple! "The notification. It said..." I stop because I can't believe it, then clear my throat and continue." It said that you died."

She looks around at everyones faces. She looks Remus in the eye and says, "Maybe thats because I did."

"What?!" Sirius and Remus say together. I would have too but I can't speak. She did and she knew it, knew she was going to.

"You had to die first?" Remus said in a strangled shout, at least he can still speak.

At the same time Sirius mumbles something.

She looked up at Remus and stated "Yes, I died." With that both her and Sirius collapsed.

Remus is at Hermione's side and looking her over before anyone else moves. Albus and I rush to check on Sirius knowing to leave Hermione alone. Leth and Manthus too stunned too move earlier make a move to go to Hermione. Mooney lets out a low growl and they freeze.

"Leave her." I say. "She is safer with him than anywhere else."

"We need to get then to Poppy." Albus says. His twinkle is gone and his voice worried.

Remus starts barking orders at us "Albus send Poppy a patronus, we don't need her to go into shock. Kingsley make two portkeys set for the Hogwarts infirmary."

We sat to our tasks. After I finished with the portkeys we left an open mouthed Leth and Manthus behind with the warning not to tell anyone until I gave them the ok.

**AN:**** Explanations- **

**Names- ** Mr. Manthus is the warden of Azkaban. I derived his name Rhadamanthys, one of the judges of Hades in both Roman and Greek mythology.

Ms. Leth comes from Lethe. In classic Greek is means forgetfulness or concealment. Lethe is also one of the rivers of Hades, those who drank from it experanced complete forgetfulness.

I thought the names were perfect for a warden and an Unspeakable.

**Remus' eyes-** Many legends state that werewolves keep their human eyes even in wolf form. For my story, however, Remus and Mooney are two different personalities making a whole. Remus' eyes are blue and Mooney's eyes are amber(like a wolf). His eyes "flash" when they are comunicating with each other.

BeyondRubies- Thank you. I have seen so many takes on the veil and I thought that instead of the void most put I would let it have a purpose.

Geniia- Danke, I plan on it. Its just jumbled up trying to get out.

Alice18431863- Grazie, here it is.

Puttputt09- Gracias, I love that paring too so different but so alike. I plan on having Sirius discover a few things first.

Tracy-FromNewsround- Merci beaucoup! I seen your profile. Thanks for the recognizing. Also read your fics, hope you got my revies. I'm glad you received you siriusly good hug.


	7. Stuck on Confessions

When they arrived Poppy had her back to them putting basic healing potions on the bedside tables. Remus put Hermione on one prepared bed while Kingsley put Sirius on the other.

"Put them on the beds. You said it was an emergency Albus, what happ…" Madam Pomphry trailed off. "Albus, is that..?"

"Yes Poppy, that is indeed Sirius Black."

"But…Albus, he…he died"

"Yes, but thanks to Miss. Granger, he's not."

Poppy set her features and sent a look to the Headmaster a look that would make a lesser man tremble. She spoke in a stony voice, "You WILL explain to me what happen. After I make sure these two are in the best condition I can get them in." With that she started over to her patient. After looking over at Remus and seeing Mooney was looking over Hermione and that she would be fine for the moment, she started looking over Sirius.

Off to the side Kingsley and Albus were discussing their next move. "We need to call an Order meeting."

"Yes, Kingsley, that would be prudent. It is a little after one now. I say five this evening would give everyone plenty of time to make arrangements."

"I'll go send the owls and tell the members still here. After that I must return to the Ministry." With that Kingsley left the infirmary.

Albus conjured an over stuffed chair to set in. He watched poppy work in Sirius and mutter to herself.

**Madam Pomphry's POV:**

I set my features and sent a look to Albus that makes even the bravest Gryffindor tremble. I spoke in a low cold tone, "You WILL explain to me what happen. After I make sure these two are in the best condition I can get them in." With that I started over to my patients. After looking over at Remus and seeing Mooney was looking over Hermione and that she would be fine for the moment, I started looking over Sirius.

_What was that man thinking?! Letting that young girl do something to bring back a dead man!_

I run all the diagnostic spells I know. My only findings are that he is dehydrated, sleep deprived and his magical core is depleted. I gave him a hydrating potion for that is all I can do. I cast a charm on him to alert me if anything changes then head over Mooney and Hermione.

As I approach Mooney looks up and growls. "Mooney, I need to check her. I need to make sure everything is fine on the inside. I need to check for things you might have missed."

"She is exhausted. Coming back from the dead does that to one so young Poppy." Mooney said as he let Hermione go and stepped to the end of the bed.

"Albus mentioned something like that." I said in the same stony tone I used earlier.

I started my diagnostics but something was off. "Oh my!"

"What is it Poppy?" Remus/Mooney asks in a concerned tone. "What is wrong with my pup?"

"Poppy, is Miss. Granger alright?" Said Albus as he rose and walked over.

"That's just it. She isn't Miss. Granger." I said the spell and what appeared above her shocked even Albus.

I looked at Albus whose eyes were twinkling more that it has in a long time. I looked back at what was floating above her. There written out was HERMIONE JANE LUPIN. When I looked at Remus he had the biggest smile and was tearing up.

"Is there anything wrong with Miss. _Lupin_?" Albus asked emphasizing Hermione's new last name.

"Yes. She is exhausted physically and magically. Other than that nothing is wrong. There are no internal or external injuries. All we can do is let both of them rest. Sirius is the same, but is dehydrated as well. All we can do is wait. In the mean time, they need some privacy. Let me move them into one of the rooms."

"I'll move my pup." Stated Remus/Mooney as he lifted her and started walking to the back of the room near my office. I levitate Sirius back.

I turned to Albus as Remus settled into a chair beside Hermione's bed. "You will explain what happened Albus."

"Very well." Albus said as we walked to my office, and I charmed clean bed cloths onto the used beds as we walk by.

**Back at Grimmauld Place**

"Does any one know where 'Mione is?" Harry asked as he came into kitchen. "She isn't in the Library, Sitting room or her room."

"Remus took her to the Ministry dear," Molly answered, "she had a meeting planed."

"What did she have a meeting about? And why didn't she tell us?" Ron said sounding irritated.

"Obviously Weasley, that is none of your concern," drawled Severus. "If your involvement was warranted you would have been informed." Ron looked like he was about to argue, but was silenced with a raised eyebrow from Snape.

"Don't worry Ron. If we need to know she will tell us", Harry said. "If she needs our help she'll ask for it."

"What if she gets in trouble and needs us to get her out!" Ron started to argue. Severus snorted at this while Harry just rolled his eyes.

"If she is put in danger we will know" said Molly. "We have the clock, both ours and the Orders."

"If it bothers you that much just go watch the clocks Ron, besides it's usually Hermione saving us." Harry stated mater-of-factly. "You know with out her we never would have made it to the end of our first year alive. She even helped us while she was petrified. With out her we would be dead at least three times over, not counting the final battle. We only saved her once, in first year, and I believe she wouldn't have been in that situation if not for you. She even told you how to do it. So Ron, don't start doubting her now."

Molly gasped when Harry said they would be dead. Those three never really talk about their adventures to anyone but each other. The still hint about things, so people can only guess what they are talking about from the rumors they had heard. They have shared some things but not many. At least they were opening up though. She was just hoping some of the stories were exaggerated greatly.

Snape was smirking and watching with a look of cool disinterest. He had seen some of the 'adventures' they had while teaching them occlemency. He also knew that while Ron had helped them out with the chess set during first year and a few strategies for the final battle, he mostly caused trouble and put himself and others in harms way. While he had begrudgingly come to respect Hermione and Harry, he never would Weasley.

"Fine," yelled Ron, "but if she gets herself killed don't say I didn't warn you." With that he stomped out of the room to find someplace to sulk.

'If you only knew' thought Severus as he watched the youngest Weasley male sulk out of the room.

"That boy, I don't know what's gotten into him lately'" Said Mrs. Weasley. "He has been acting particular lately."

"Ron's been like that for awhile now Mrs… Molly. Since about a month into hiding, before Snape showed up anyway." Harry stated shaking his head. 'I just wish I knew what was going on,' he thought. 'He gets mad every time Hermione starts talking to Remus. I think he's jealous. Well, he always has been a bit possessive and 'Mione is no exception. He is not good enough for my sister.'

"Agreed Harry," Snape whispered as he rose to leave the room. "Thank you for the tea Molly," he said louder.

"Won't you eat something Severus?"

"No Molly I'm fine." With that he swept from the room.

Harry smiled ruefully. 'Should have known he would listen in,' he thought. 'He knew I was upset with Ron over 'Mione, and he doesn't like Ron anyway, so he couldn't resist. I need to work on keeping my shields up. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Snape knows just about everything about us.'

"Thank you for the snack Molly."

"You're welcome Harry dear."

**Harry's Point of View:**

I find Ron in the sitting room with a smug smile on his face looking at the far wall. The clock is on its side table on its back. He states "I was right."

"What?"

"I was right. She is in mortal danger." He points the clock, "Have a look yourself. It's only her though. I told you we should have…"

He fades out as I look at the clock. 'Dead. She's gone. My sister. My best friend, she's gone.' Everything comes back in a rush.

"…Next time she'll lis…"

"No."

"Yeah your right. She thinks she knows…"

"There won't be a next time." I say with a dead voice.

"Oh! Are you going to lock Miss High and…"

"Shut up Ron." I hiss in a dangerous voice.

"What's wrong with you? Mad she left you behind?"

"No I'm not. Ron she…" I started in a sad tone.

"Yes you are! You're jealous she is the one on the adventure while the great Harry…"

"Stop while you're ahead."

"Or What?!" He stands. "Are you going to draw your wand on me Harry? You and Hermione think you are so much better than AHHH!"

I have him disarmed, bound to the wall and silenced all before he had his wand completely out. His eyes widen and he starts struggling as soon as he realizes what has happened.

"Never pull your wand on me again." My voice is cold and my eyes are hard. He nods his head still frightened.

"Potter, as much as I would love nothing more than to finish what you are about to do. Sadly I must tell you to lower your wand."

I don't.

"Lower your wand or I'll be forced to disarm you."

"Look at the clock Severus." I say looking back to see him in the middle of the room not far from the chair Ron just vacated. "Look in his mind and see what he said, see his true thoughts. Then tell me to lower my wand."

"I already know what he truly thinks about you and Hermione. She told me what she is doing. I do not know everything that is to happen. However, I do know that all is not as it appears."

"The clock doesn't lie."

"It might be mistaken. Put your wand away and we will adjourn to the library. You can leave Weasley like he is. Possibly with a note explaining so no one removes the enchantments, or disillusion him."

I put my wand away, "I'll just leave him like he is. To the library then." Severus summons the clock as we walk out the door, while Molly walks toward us.

"Order meeting in about an hour and a half."

"Thank you Molly, we will see you then" Severus replied. "By the way if you would kindly leave your youngest male offspring in his current predicament until the meeting it would much appreciated."

"What did you do Severus?"

"Molly I assure you I did nothing. Weasley needs to learn to hold his tongue and to keep his wand sheathed in polite company."

"What did Ronald do?" Molly asked in a low tone.

"Disrespecting Hermione and myself, spouting lies and drawing his wand on me." I say while looking her in the eye.

"That is putting it mildly." Snape snorts. Molly looks at him with a question in here eyes. "Later." He said. With that we walk off.

When we reach the Library I slump in one of the chairs, the pain coming back to me. "Explain."

"I can't tell you much Harry. She told me not to. I can tell you it is dangerous." He holds up his hand to hold off my question. " I can say that she knows what she is doing, and in the end she will be alive and healthy."

"You know what se is doing?"

"Yes."

"Even though the clock says she is d…d…dead she will be fine?" I choke out.

"Yes."

After he says that I lose it. I start crying. The clock says she is dead but Severus says she is fine. I hope he is right. After I calm down we sat in silence for a while until there is a knock at the door.

"Enter." Severus answers.

Molly pokes her head in the door. "The Order should start arriving soon."

"Thank you Molly. We will be down shortly." Snape told her.

"May I speak with you a minute Severus." Snape walks out of the room and closes the door. I imagine he is telling her what happened earlier because I hear, "WHAT?! RONALAD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU ARE LUCKY I CAN'T GET TO YOU RIGHT NOW! IF I Could…" she trails off as I hear her marching away.

"You warded the room." I state more than ask Snape as he enters the room again.

"Yes. I considered the options, entertainment won out."

"So when the Order arrives?" I ask.

"Yes. After the majority of them, but not before his all his siblings, arrive. It should… inspire, the gruesome twosome." He says with an evil smirk and a gleam in his eye.

I smirk, "so you're leaving him at the mercy of the twins?"

"And Miss. Weasley."

I laugh. "Never let them say you are going soft."

"Quite, now it is time to go downstairs to watch the show."

"Now we couldn't miss that could we." I say as we head to the kitchen.

**AN:** I know it has been forever, sorry. I won't offer any excuse, I just hope you bear with me. The good news for you and bad news for me is I am pretty sick. I have been stuck in bed so you get an update. My longest one yet.

**Story Notes:**

I believe the infirmary has one or two extra rooms big enough to fix about five people each. Room built for quarantine, just in case some one got Dragon Pox or something else that didn't need to be spread.

Snape trained the Trio in Occlumency and Legemency. Thus, he has been in there minds numerous times so they are use to it and think nothing of it. They are great at feeling other people's 'mind probe', its just they are familiar/comfortable/don't mind Snape's. They know he will not use it against them. Well, maybe he will against Ron, because he just doesn't like Ron.

Ron didn't notice she was gone until the ordeal was almost over, about an hour after she left. Both confutations with Ron took a little over an hour. Mrs. Weasley received the about the time Ron was pinned to the wall. She finished up in the kitchen then went to find them.


End file.
